The invention relates to a covering for cabinet hinges which serve for hanging a door on the carcase of a cabinet and have a carcase-related part which can be adjustably fastened on the carcase of the cabinet and a door-related part which can be fastened on the inside of the door and is coupled pivotingly to the carcase-related part by means of a linkage, and which conceals at least some of the hinge components.
Cabinet hinges of the kind here in question, e.g., the so-called four-pivot hinges, are not visible when the door hung on the cabinet is closed, but they are when the door is opened, in which case the metal parts which then become visible, namely the supporting arm placed on the cabinet wall and forming the carcase-related part, the linkage formed by hinge links, and the cup sunk in a recess on the back of the door but fastened as a rule on the inside face of the door with raised mounting flanges, do not offer a very satisfactory esthetical appearance, inasmuch as the heads of the fastening and adjusting screws holding the supporting arm adjustably on a mounting plate mounted on the cabinet wall and the heads of the fastening screws passing through holes in the fastening flange of the cup are visible. For esthetical reasons alone, it would therefore be desirable if such hinges could be concealed by means of a less noticeable or esthetically more satisfactory covering when the door is open. Furthermore, when the door is closed the linkage and the front part of the supporting arm are retracted into the cup, and it can then happen, especially when the cabinet is very full, that articles of clothing may get caught in the cup and, in the most unfavorable case, are damaged. To prevent clothing from becoming caught, hinges have previously been provided (DE-OS No. 27 21 582) with a resiliently flexible band held at one end on a mounting post on the supporting arm and at the other on the cup; this band stretches tightly over the linkage when the door is opened and bulges outwardly when closed, and at the same time pushes away any clothing in the cabinet that is close to the hinge so that it can no longer be caught. This, however, does not achieve a visually satisfactory concealment of the working part of the hinge.
It is the object of the invention to create a covering for cabinet hinges, especially the modern articulated hinges which are invisible when the door is closed, which will, in a largely inconspicuous manner, cover the hinge parts which are visible when the door is opened and furthermore reliably prevent clothing from becoming caught.